


吵架

by SHM_typing



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: 私自腦補兩人吵架(Mew生悶氣)的起承轉合。
Kudos: 3





	吵架

**Author's Note:**

> 關係：相愛的8分兄弟  
> 時間：拍買床單那場戲之前

「快點打他！快點！暈眩！暈眩！啊幹！死了啦，你在幹嘛啦！」  
「前排都死了你是在衝什麼啦！剛剛一堆人的時候不去，現在才去送死？」  
「p’Mew你是要中招幾次？接好接滿你是當捕手嗎？」

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat作為一個人生勝利組，要臉有臉，要腦有腦，要身材有身材，要錢有錢，為人處事得體又有禮貌，這麼一位社會菁英，活了近30年，從來沒有受過這種對待，而且還是被一個小自己6歲的人這樣指著鼻子罵，Mew感覺自己被羞辱了。

起初，Mew還會為自己辯駁：  
「剛剛技能還在冷卻時間啊！」  
「我跟這個角色不熟，我是為了團隊選這隻英雄，友善一點好嗎。」  
「不是，我就被定住了，當然一直接招啊！」

然後那位弟弟會用更嚴厲的視角去評論：  
「你技能都亂放當然會有冷卻時間啊！」  
「這角色都玩幾次了還不熟？」  
「說你每一次，不是只有這次，不然等遊戲重播來看你到底接幾次招。」

Mew不悅。  
不只是因為被年紀小的弟弟如此無情地評論，而且還因為通話中還有自己的朋友跟對方的朋友，Mew畢竟還是個哥哥，有點年長者的尊嚴，但是卻在朋友與陌生人的面前被如此洗臉，搞得顏面掃地。  
Mew非常不悅。

Mew覺得自己要是因為遊戲的事情跟Gulf吵架的話，真是太幼稚了，但是自己心裡那股怨氣又吞不下去，所以他決定單方面跟對方冷戰，希望對方察覺自己的心情。

通常，Mew是比較早睡的那個人，他睡前會傳「晚安」給弟弟，睡醒後也會傳「早安」，但是今天Mew決定直接去睡覺，以此做為自己無聲的抗議。

Mew沒想到，當自己到片場後，Gulf還是一臉笑嘻嘻的樣子，完全沒有察覺自己的心情，而這讓Mew更生氣了！

我沒有傳訊息，你也就不傳給我了？我都不理你了，你還不趕快來道歉？

越想越生氣的Mew在化好妝後，一個人坐在一旁讀劇本，當Gulf帶著劇本靠近的時候，他便藉口離開現場，去另一個地方準備，一點也沒有想要一起對戲的意思。

對現場的工作人員來說，兩人如此的互動是十分異常的。一般的情況下，在片場幾乎不會有看到兩人分開的時候，兩個人都梳化好了以後，會坐在一起，或是「坐在一起」，對詞、練習、討論劇本，又甚至只是待在一起。連睡覺都會抱在一起的兩個人今天竟然連劇本都不對了！這真是太奇怪了！

比較八卦的化妝師帶著補妝的理由接近Mew，想從對方口中問出些什麼，但Mew只是禮貌性地笑著說沒什麼；反觀Gulf那邊，Gulf則是一臉問號地說：「欸？Mew哥有生氣嗎？為什麼啊？」

全世界都知道他在避著你，就你不知道他在生氣！光是這點就值得令人生氣啦！

這樣尷尬的狀態維持了好一陣子，不只拍攝現場的氣氛微妙，而且還影響到了工作。因為Mew不願意和Gulf對戲，所以今天Gulf一直無法進入狀態，台詞也接不順，短短一場戲就NG了好幾次。放在平常時候，導演是不會去干涉演員們間的私人糾紛，但由於今天是跟百貨公司借場地，有時間的壓力，所以p’Tee不得不以導演的身分去要求演員Mew Suppasit跟對手演員練習。

「我不管你們今天是因為什麼原因吵架，但是影響到了劇組的工作就是不對，你去跟Gulf練一下吧。」

Mew雖然覺得Gulf演不好是他的事，但是導演都這麼說了，為了整齣劇的品質，他還是願意敬業地放下兩人間的疙瘩，以完成工作為第一優先。

Mew是說願意一起排戲，並沒有說要原諒Gulf了，所以他看對方進入狀態後就拿著劇本拍拍屁股走人了，留下毫無頭緒的Gulf Kanawut，還有一旁看戲的群眾們。

\---

有練習果然就不一樣，之後的好幾個鏡頭都是一次通過，Gulf也總算露出了笑容。

Gulf雖然以前有拍過戲，但都是些小角色，這是第一次當主演，而且也是第一次拍BL劇，他的壓力一直都很大，不只有劇組的大家、小說粉絲的期待，還有Mew粉絲的擔憂──哥哥難得當主角，要是因為你這個路人毀了這齣劇……

Mew有點內疚。  
是自己小鼻子小眼睛，沒事跟對方生悶氣，還影響到工作。

劇組的大家都很喜歡Gulf，應該說這是一個大家庭，大家都很關心著彼此，是個很溫馨的工作環境，所以當Gulf總算恢復到正常的高水準表現時，好幾個人上前給Gulf鼓勵，當然也有愛聽八卦的人。  
Mew坐在有點距離的地方，眼睛盯著手機看，但是耳朵與精神全部都在遙遠的另一端，他聚精會神地聽著那邊的對話。

「Gulf，為什麼你今天早上沒有跟p’Mew一起對戲啊？」  
「我也不知道啊，哥哥今天好像很忙，我去找他的時候，他都有事。」

笨蛋，那是我故意在避著你啊！

「忙什麼啊？沒有忙吧？Gulf你是不是跟p’Mew吵架？」  
「嗯？我們？我跟p’Mew吵架？」

對！我們在吵架！雖然說是我一個人在生氣，但沒錯，我們在吵架！

「你看，我們去找p'Mew，他都有說有笑的，但是你一過去，他就說有事，這不是在避著你嗎？」  
「這不是因為p’Mew今天比較忙嗎？每個人都有想要自己一個人獨處的時候啊！」

不，我就是在避著你，我就是在生氣，給我發現啊笨蛋弟弟！

「那他不跟你對戲，搞得大家重拍好幾次，這又是怎麼一回事？」面對Gulf的呆，化妝師姐姐決定直話直說。  
「可能我們昨天遊戲玩太晚了，p’Mew很累吧。演戲這件事，我也是個演員，演不好是我的問題，跟p’Mew沒有關係，今天早上抱歉了啦！」不僅幫Mew找了理由，也沒推託自己的問題，Gulf真是個好孩子。  
「唉呦，可愛的弟弟啊，我沒有指責你的意思啦！就是希望你趕快跟p’Mew和好！你們這樣，我們好不習慣喔。」服裝師哥哥趕緊澄清。  
「可是我們沒有吵架啊？為什麼大家一直說我們在吵架啊？」Gulf歪著頭問。

我都這麼明顯了，全世界也都知道我在生氣了，就你，就你這個當事人，就你這個始作俑者，不、知、道！  
Mew聽著Gulf與其他人的對話，覺得好氣又好笑。

\---

經過了一整天，Mew Suppasit深刻地體會到這個弟弟有多麼地木頭。事情不說破，Gulf Kanawut是一輩子都不會發現的！況且，只有自己一個人氣個半死，想抱人還不能抱，對方還是一點感覺都沒有，這根本就只是在懲罰自己而已！

當天晚上，Gulf一如往常地邀請Mew進入遊戲房間，Mew拒絕了遊戲邀請。  
隨後，Mew馬上打了Line的語音通話過去。

「喂？」Gulf很快就接起電話。  
「Gulf，說對不起。」Mew決定開門見山。  
雖然有些突然，但是Gulf順從地說了：「對不起。」  
光是聽到對方的道歉，Mew的心情就好多了，他接著要求：「說，我以後不會再這樣了。」  
「我以後不會再這樣了……但是這樣是哪樣啊？」

Mew無奈地在電話那頭嘆了口氣，他覺得自己做的所有小心機都跟個白癡一樣。

「Gulf，p知道你玩遊戲的時候會很想贏，但是昨天有p的朋友，還有我不認識的，你的朋友，你昨天那樣跟我講話，讓我很沒面子。」

單刀直入。

「我有點生氣。」  
「我沒傳訊息給你，你就也沒傳給我。」  
「我今天都沒去找你，是我故意的。」  
「不跟你對戲也是我故意的。」  
「可是你為什麼這麼笨？我都這樣了你還是沒發現我在生氣！」

聽到對方的坦白，Gulf傻傻地笑了幾聲：「p沒說，我怎麼會知道……呵呵……」  
Mew立刻回擊：「可是大家都跟你說我在生氣了。」  
單純的Gulf Kanawut把自己的想法直白地說出來：「但是p沒有跟我說啊！你不說，我怎麼會知道？」  
「剛剛我還拒絕了你的遊戲邀請！」Mew把自己最後一點小心機也說了出來。

可惜，單純，或說，單蠢，的Gulf還是不懂。

Gulf回答道：「我想說你要去洗澡啊？還是在讀書之類的。」

Mew Suppasit真的會被這個可愛的弟弟給氣死。  
「算了，我現在跟你說了，你也答應了，以後不要那麼兇，特別是在我朋友面前，知道了嗎？」Mew一臉生無可戀。  
「是的，親愛的哥哥！」Gulf帶著俏皮的語氣回覆。

經過了整整24個小時，Mew Suppasit總算笑了，雖然對方根本不會注意到。

「那……Gulf愛我嗎？」  
對方愣了一下，問：「怎麼那麼突然？」  
「就回答啊，愛不愛啊？」Mew又問了一次。

這次，Gulf Kanawut總算明白了，這是哥哥的撒嬌，是對方在求和的姿態。

「愛啊。親愛的哥哥，我愛你。」帶著一貫的可愛語氣，Gulf明明白白地說了出來。

「好了，我們打遊戲吧。」  
明明是自己開的頭，卻又被對方回擊的直球給弄得小鹿亂撞的，Mew Suppasit趕緊換了個話題。

\---

昨日的、今日的、明日的、每日的Mew Suppasit依舊自願地，但是不自知地，被可愛的弟弟玩弄在手心中。  
加油啊，Mew Suppasit！


End file.
